


Rub-a-Dub

by VICEmachine



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICEmachine/pseuds/VICEmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated with Dean and in need of some alone time, Seth Rollins attempts a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub-a-Dub

He still attempted baths.

He still attempted baths on days off when he had earned a treat, during late night downtime, when grooming just had to be done, on days where Dean Ambrose was being a little too Dean Ambrose. 

Today was all of the above so Seth Rollins attempted a bath. 

He wasn’t a huge guy, definitely, not a Big Guy, but he was apparently a monster when compared to the folks hotel tubs were designed for. The water line did not want to cover his body and unless you were a cat on dry land his current position couldn’t be considered a relaxing one. He folded, unfolded, bent, crossed, and pointed his legs in every direction just so he could shave his left ankle. Was being the best Rollins he could be worth this? Most days sure but not right now. Not today. Not when he was beyond the point of exhaustion. Not when Dean had eaten the last of his energy bars. It was one of the expensive ones. His gym buds had told him to avoid them because of all that sugar but he had earned it. 

Dean never got it. This had happened before. Just because something has chocolate in it doesn’t mean “It’s just a snack, Seth.”  Was he being purposefully dense? Doubtful. Dean Ambrose didn’t do spite. He did shouting, avoidance, and maybe even violence but Dean Ambrose didn’t do spite.

“Really?” Maybe Ambrose did do spite because walking into the bathroom when it was occupied, when Seth was attempting a bath, when Dean could have pissed in a bush seemed pretty spiteful. 

“Hmm?” Dean rolled his head to the side and made eye contact while he relieved himself. Seth dropped his razor outside of the tub and sank down to his nose, causing his legs to push out of the water and halfway up the side of the shower wall. “You still mad?” Seth held contact with those blues as a smile started to crinkle their borders. “You’re still mad. Poor baby.” Seth tilted his head back so his lips could break the surface. 

“Don’t baby me, Ambrose.”

“Oh, last name. Mmkay.” Dean shook off and arranged himself before kneeling next to the tub. “I got you a gift, Rollins.”

“You didn’t wash your hands-oh that’s gross.” Before the second half of the statement could leave his mouth Dean was dipping both of his hands into the small space between his thighs and the tub wall. 

“You’re sitting in your own dirt. A little piss won’t hurt.”

“I took a shower first so, no, I’m not. Get out, man.” Dean was elbow deep in his cooling bathwater now, doing his best to nuzzle under Seth’s still soapy mop. 

“Man? Just tryna get a kiss in, bro.”

“Don’t call me bro like-Jesus, Dean!” He wasn’t graceful in the best of times and now as Dean righted himself, fully clothed, in what was left of the bathwater Seth Rollins wondered how he’d ended up in a relationship with a human trainwreck. Seth pulled his legs in closer to his body and Dean slipped into the negative space.

“You’re a mess.”

“Good thing I’m in a bath.” Dean reached forward and pulled Seth’s legs as close to straight as he could manage, laying them in the small wedge outside of his hips. “I got you something.”

“Yeah, I heard.”

“Got you some bars. Your favorite with the chocolate and some new ones.” It was a Dean Ambrose apology. Seth hadn’t been mad, hungry more than anything, but Dean didn’t do spite. He didn’t do spite so after the show he went to the 24-hour grocery store and paid too much for too many bars of pure sugar and carbs and brought them back to their room. In the end, Dean preferred fussing over Seth, who did spite, then having no Seth at all.

He sat up and pulled Dean to his side of the tub, cringing as more waves landed outside on the tile. 

“Did you like them?”

“Cardboard and chocolate.”

“They never change.”

“Had to check.”


End file.
